


Waiting for Tonight

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: And down they go onto the floor, barely making the plush living room carpet.





	Waiting for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Waiting for Tonight**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** And down they go onto the floor, barely making the plush living room carpet.  
**Author's Note:** This is the first CJ/Leo story I ever wrote. 

CJ hammered away at her computer; she was sending Henry out with the press briefing tonight. She was hungry so Carol went down to the mess to get her a sandwich. Her hands were also shaking. The memo had a million typos she had to deal with before anyone could see it. She knew the spell check problems…she’d have to read it three times. Sighing heavily, CJ typed out the only letters on her mind right now, L-E-O. she erased them quickly, felt as if she were being watched. CJ always felt that way these days, though her feelings of paranoia paled to her feelings for him. She no longer cared if they all found out…to hell with it! 

“Hey.” 

She looked up and smiled at Toby. None of them had been spending enough time together lately. She wondered if they really noticed…the MS scandal was in full swing and more often then not they were walking with their heads down strategizing. 

“The President is going down early tonight.” He said. “We’re all drinking tonight.” 

All meant Charlie, Donna, Ainsley, probably Larry and Ed. 

“I can't. I, uh, I have plans with Hogan.” 

Good job Cregg, she told herself. It had been a while since she had to lie to Toby and though she didn’t like it, it as nice to know she could do it. Toby leaned on the doorframe. 

“OK. Are you alright lately, CJ? You seem…different.” 

“Want to be more specific?” she asked. 

“Distracted and tired to name two. I think you need this drink more than all of us.” 

“Have one for me, OK?” 

“Leo is back tonight.” He said. 

“What!” 

Her head snapped back and she regretted it for two reasons. One, her neck was going to be aching in the morning. Two, Toby never failed to read her like a book. This was especially so when she had a deep dark secret. 

“Leo is back tonight.” He said again. “From the thing in Florida.” 

“He hates tropical weather.” She said, biting down on her revealing statement a bit too late. 

“Yeah.” 

She looked up. Time to go Toby, she said to herself. 

“Well, have fun tonight.” She told him. 

“You know that I feel uncomfortable surrounded only by short blonde women. Tell Hogan hello.” 

“I will. See ya.” 

She gave a little wave and went back to her computer. CJ was stunned by what covered nearly the whole page…leoleoleoleoleoleoleoleoleoleoleo. Oh boy. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

They all walked out together at quarter to ten and CJ deflected their attempts to get her to join them. 

“Bring Hogan, we can sneak her in.” Sam said. 

“Thank you Sam lets add corrupting the morals of a minor to the list of reasons Leo wants your head.” She nearly tumbled over his name. 

“Charlie will carry her under his arm. He needs a new girlfriend.” Josh said. 

“Cute Josh.” Charlie replied. “So do you buddy.” 

They all laughed and CJ waved to her friends from behind the wheel of her car. For a second her stomach ached for them…why tonight did they have to remember how much they all needed each other. She was ready to pull off but stopped abruptly; she did not want to be responsible for mowing down the Deputy Chief of Staff. Josh stuck his head in the window. 

“We will miss you tonight.” He leaned to kiss her cheek. 

CJ playfully slapped his face and drove down the street. Her radio was on NPR but she could only listen to a Republican spouting off about welfare reform for ninety seconds. She found a station playing James Taylor. 

Whenever I see your smiling face  
I have to smile myself  
Because I love you, yes I do  
And when you give me that pretty little pout  
It turns me inside out  
There’s something about you baby  
I don’t know  
Isn’t it amazing a man like me  
Can feel this way  
Tell me how much longer  
It can grow stronger every day 

Pulling up to her place, CJ remained in the car until the song went off. She heard thunder rumble in the distance and felt her stomach drop. Please don’t let the plane be delayed, she thought, I have to see him. The rain came down in sheets somewhere between her car and front door. She cursed the building for not having an awning as she fished through her purse for her keys. By the time she made it inside CJ felt like the night Roberto Begnini pushed in the pool. Hot shower, coffee, music, bed, CJ repeated as she unlocked her apartment door. Then she screamed. 

“Shh.” He yanked her gently into the apartment and closed the door with his foot. “Do you want to alert everyone, and the press?” 

“What are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment?” 

“I am White House Chief of Staff. I could get into the Kremlin if I wanted to.” 

“But you were supposed to be back later.” She said. 

“We got news of the storm and the delays at Dulles. We commissioned a flight back. Do I need to go; is Hogan on her way?” 

Though she still had a bewildered look in her eyes, a smile crossed CJ’s lips. 

“I did not what else to say. I thought to just tell the truth but saying I was sleeping with the Chief of Staff was even more unbelievable.” 

Leo smiled, pulling her close to him. He liked the feel of her long wet body on his own. 

“Its not true.” He said, brushing his lips and tongue along her throat. “You're not sleeping with the Chief of Staff.” 

He pulled away from her. 

“You're cold and you're shivering.” 

CJ looked down at her body. Her nipples were standing at attention…hello boys. She looked at Leo, liking the look on his face. She reached her hands up and began to unbutton her blouse. One by one until he spread it open and slid it down her arms. Her skin was damp and fragrant as he pressed his lips to her shoulder, gently nibbling. CJ moaned, almost buckling. His arms tight around her were the only thing that kept her on her feet. It had been almost ten weeks since the affair started. Knowing glances, late dinners, hushed conversations, passionate kisses; this was the first time her shirt had ever been on the floor. 

“You smell fantastic.” His lips grazed her earlobe. 

CJ looped her fingers in the belt loops of his back slacks, pulling him closer to her. Leo went back to kissing her neck and shoulder. He pushed her bra strap to the side, kissing an licking her skin. CJ moaned softly. 

“Touch me Leo…really touch me.” 

She untangled her fingers, unbuckling his belt. The pants were next. They hit the ground softly around his ankles. 

“Silk.” She whispered, touching his boxers. “I should have known.” 

Reluctantly, he moved away from her, getting out of his shoes and pants. 

“Where?” he asked, before taking her mouth hostage. He tongue was warm, and tasted faintly of ranch dressing and diet Coke. 

“Here.” She replied. 

“CJ.” 

“Right here Leo. Now!” 

And down they go on the floor, barely making the plush living room carpet. The rest of her clothes were removed haphazardly, just as well as they were a nuisance at the moment. When all their skin finally touched, both let out sighs of relief and ecstasy. Leo caressed her body; CJ prayed she wouldn’t explode right there. It would be difficult to build up like that again. 

“Condoms?” he asked as he pushed her thighs apart. 

“I cannot believe you want to ask my that now.” She said, her eyes flying open. 

“And when do we suppose we have that conversation…next Thursday?” he was matter of fact Leo again. 

CJ pulled him down to her mouth. She moved her thighs father apart; he fit between them like a hand in glove. 

“CJ.” He half moaned, half whispered. Leo was quickly losing his resolve. 

“I'm on the pill.” Her voice was husky against his mouth. 

Leo thrust inside of her without another word. CJ almost screamed. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his actions momentarily halted. 

“Don’t stop.” She dug her fingernails into his shoulder. “My God Leo.” 

He doesn’t stop and it is better than she dreamed. Leo is strong, and a bit rough, and he doesn’t complain at all when CJ sunk her teeth into his shoulder when she comes. Just when she mentally placed it near the top of her best sex ever list, Leo’s fingers tease her until she is coming again and again, tears of joy coming from her eyes. He collapsed beside her; CJ is shocked by his normal heartbeat as she feels as if cardiac arrest is imminent. 

“Dare I say I am glad we waited.” He said, his fingers tracing around her navel. 

CJ closed her eyes, turned her body inward to him, and tried to remember how to breathe. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Because if I would have known about that before we left I would have made up an excuse to bring the Press Secretary on the trip.” 

She laughed, stopping to moan when Leo’s tongue replaced his finger. 

“Leo.” One syllable never came so slow and longingly. “Leo, Leo.” 

He was fueled by her rapture, his mouth and tongue moving lower until CJ’s thigh was wrapped around his neck. Her hand pressed on the back of his head, she arched her back, and held it until she could reach the Julie Andrews Sound of Music high note she envied as a child. 

An hour later on the couch, they lay entangled in each other. They didn’t bother with cumbersome clothing or covers. Leo placed kisses all over CJ’s neck and chest as her fingers reacquainted themselves with his spine. It must have been a sight, two people covered in sex and sweat…Leo only wore one trouser sock. The phone rang and he jumped. CJ didn’t move. 

“I won't answer it.” She said. “Emergencies come through on the cell.” 

He settled back into his spot, slipping his knee between her legs. in five minutes the couch was going to be rocking. 

“You’ve reached CJ Cregg. Please leave a message.” 

BEEP! “CJ!” she immediately recognized Josh’s drunken slur. “You missed a good time and we really missed you. Especially Toby.” 

“I will kill him for you CJ.” Toby slurred into the phone. “Just say the word.” 

“Anyway,” Josh said. “Ainsley is a dart hustler and we all love you. We are dragging you out next time, right Sam?” 

“Damn right. Tell her about Leo.” 

“Oh yeah. Dad called, said he was stuck in Florida until tomorrow around one. Party at the house but only the cool kids are invited.” 

“That leaves you out Josh.” Donna muttered. 

There was a scuffle for the phone and then Toby’s voice. 

“Goodnight CJ. Everyone say goodnight.” 

A horrible chorus of goodnight followed, Josh said he loved her and they hung up. CJ looked at Leo as best she could considering the pretzel-like position they were in. he was laughing. She loved it, rarely saw it, and took it for the miracle it was. 

“This is what they do when I am not around?” he asked, still laughing. “Dad, that’s cute.” 

CJ stifled a giggle. 

“A flight tomorrow around one.” She said. “Deceptive, Mr. McGarry.” 

He raised an eyebrow, turning her body until he covered her. 

“I like the sound of that.” He said. 

His lips teased hers. CJ drew her leg around him. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Mr. McGarry. It is not as good as Leo, Leo, Leo, but it is up there.” 

CJ massaged his thighs, rubbing against her own. 

“I can call Mr. McGarry whenever I want. Leo, Leo, Leo has to be provoked.” 

Leo was in the mood for a little provocation, and he told her so. 

“Is this real?” CJ asked, after the initial gasp of taking him all in. 

“Do you want it to be?” Leo asked. 

“God yes. I want you so much Leo…all of you.” 

Leo pushed forward. CJ lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. 

“I’m yours.” He replied. “Thankfully, I lost all choice in the matter months ago.” 

\---------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
